


Danger, Danger, Sam Winchester!

by judithyaffa, TheYmp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Date, Humor, Impala, Impala Fic, Pre-Series, Romance, Teenage Winchesters, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/pseuds/TheYmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of the Impala and Sam and a date gone very wrong… cowritten by judithyaffa and the Ymp as a birthday gift for mainegirlwrites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Likes Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainegirlwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainegirlwrites/gifts).



> This chapter by judithyaffa.

Sam gazed shyly at Miriam, the cute girl in the passenger seat. A college student who worked at the library, she'd helped with Sam's research. Normally the research had his full attention, especially because lives were so often at stake. This time, he'd found himself glancing at Miriam while he worked, noticing her long, red hair and the way her hips swayed as she brought him a book from the shelf. When the research was done, she'd pulled him aside.

"Hey," she said, "I've got tickets to this concert, wanna come? Tonight at 8..."

"S..sure," he'd stuttered, wondering how he was going to convince Dean to lend him the Impala.

In the end, he didn't have to. Dean and Dad were on a hunt in Dad's truck. So Sam had _borrowed_ the Impala.

Now he was sitting in the driver's seat, tongue-tied and useless, wishing he were more like his brother.

He cleared his throat. "So..."

"So... there's some time before the concert starts." She smiled fetchingly at him. "We could... talk..."

Suddenly the doors of the Impala locked, and Sam noticed the sharp fangs in Miriam's mouth.


	2. Just Another Fan on a Saturday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by the Ymp.

"Yikes," Sam shrieked, for a moment abandoning everything he had ever learned about being a hunter. He rubbed at his head from where he had bashed it against the roof of the car.

Scooting himself backward in his seat, while fending off his toothy date with one size 14 foot, he cursed his luck. "What is it about me that I always seem to end up with the monster chicks?" he moaned.

He rummaged on the floor behind him with one hand in the vague hope he might find something to protect himself with. He was certain that this was not the kind of fumble and grope that his brother had always boasted about after his own dates.

"Just for once can't I hit it off with a human?" he added, flourishing the half-empty fast food container. _Sheesh, would it hurt Dean to take out the trash occasionally?_ Another quick grab found him waving a rosary in Miriam's face.

Miriam made a face, pulling the fake fangs from her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were religious. Maybe bringing you to a Marilyn Manson gig was a bad idea, huh?"

The radio chose that moment to leap into life. The sound of ' _Tainted Love_ ' by the aforementioned performer blaring from the speakers diverted their attention.

The Impala's engine growled as her headlights clicked onto full beam and illuminated the surrounding area and the ring of threatening, shadowy figures around them.

Sam gave a nervous laugh. "So, more fans, d'you think?"


	3. What the Ladies Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by judithyaffa.

Miriam sighed with exasperation. "Oh this is the limit! Really, this takes the cake."

"You know these people?" Sam asked, wondering who his date really was and trying not to think about the fact that the Impala was acting possessed.

"She always has to muck things up," Miriam muttered through gritted teeth. Her eyes seemed to glow red with anger, but that could just have been the light of the dashboard hitting them.

The shadowy figures outside were closing in on the car. Some had already started banging on the doors. It looked like the mob was getting bigger, too, shoving against the car as more people showed up. _Oh God,_ Sam thought. _Dean's gonna kill me if they scratch the paint._ The Impala's engines revved as if it were going to drive off on its own.

"Who?" Sam finally asked as he tried to take control of the wheel. The wheel was spinning but the car wasn't moving. All those heavy bodies outside were weighing it down.

"My sister. She always was a jealous bitch. Can't let me have even one hot date."

"You think I'm hot?" It slipped out before he could stop it. His face was probably red and he hoped she couldn't see it in the darkness of the car.

"Smokin' hot," she admitted. "I'm really sorry about this, Sam. I didn't think she'd go this far."

"These people are all friends of your sister? What is she, some kind of mob boss?" Sam was getting angry. He knew all about overbearing relatives.

"Sort of..." she looked embarrassed. "It's a family business, and Jillian's in charge. She has a way of..." She paused as if not sure what to say. "... turning men's heads," she finally finished.

"Well, she's not turning mine," Sam declared, then shut off the car. Mercifully, it stopped its crazy engine contortions and wheel spinning. The Impala was rocking now with the force of the crowd pushing against it. He reached into the glove compartment, where he knew Dean kept a spare gun. "We're going to that concert."

Miriam's eyes widened when she saw the gun in Sam's hand. "Sam, uh... what are you doing?"

"Saving my brother's car... and our lives"

He cracked open the window, aimed the gun towards the sky and shot into the air. "All right!" he yelled. "Everyone away from the car!"

The car stopped rocking as the people around it started backing away. Sam opened the window a little more. "That's better," he said. "Now who here is Jillian?"

The crowd parted for a woman in a tight red leather skirt and jacket. Her lips were painted almost the same shade of red as her outfit. Sam found his eyes drawn to her eyes, a mesmerizing, piercing dark blue. He felt as if his soul was being pulled into them, and wondered what it would feel like to kiss that luscious mouth. He shook his head and forced himself to look away. It was almost impossible.

"So you're the boy from the library?" she purred. "Sam, is it?" She licked her lips. "My sister's description didn't do you justice. I knew you were hot and tall, but smart and strong as well? I can see why Miriam wants to just drink you up."


	4. The Impala Strikes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by The Ymp.

Sam looked back at Miriam in horror. Maybe his earlier reaction hadn't been so wrong after all, if the psycho sister was anything to go by.

Miriam scrunched up her face in fury and spat back her response. "It's not like that, Jillian. Don't you dare judge me by your own dubious standards."

Jillian laughed, a real bona fide, evil-overlord guffaw of amusement and disdain. "Oh you poor, sweet baby. How many times have I told you not to play with your food?"

One minute Sam was trying to decide what to make of that comment, the next he was drowning in those deep, bottomless, blue eyes again. It was like a strange waking dream where he couldn't seem to control his actions. Against his own resolve and better judgment, he found himself opening the door. He got out of the car and sank to his knees on the cold asphalt in front of Jillian. He looked up at her through his bangs and lashes in the poor puppy-dog expression that in the past had always worked so well on getting his own way from Dean and ladies of a certain age. He'd never thought to use it on a young woman before.

"Oh, he's adorable," cooed Jillian, moving in closer, impressed with Sam's psychic strength at defying her will. Despite every traitorous fiber of his being ordering him not to, Sam managed to lift his gun so that it was pointing at the woman.

Her face twisted and _changed,_ becoming a terrible, horrific parody of its previous beauty. With the greatest of ease, she plucked the gun from his grasp and swung the hilt down on his head in a vicious blow.

Sam thought he may have screamed in agony as he tipped to the floor, blood from the jagged scalp wound filling his eyes and blurring his vision. He rolled onto his stomach in a vain attempt to protect himself from Jillian's hard-booted kicks to his ribs.

The world seemed to tilt and with a weary recognition Sam knew that he had a concussion.

In the confusion of blurred images and short, but frequent, blackouts he saw Miriam and Jillian screaming at each other at the top of their voices, before descending into an orgy of violence of the hair-pulling, teeth-gouging and wing-flapping variety. _Wings, huh..._

The sibling rivalry was interrupted by the deafening roar of the Impala. Her headlights flashed on and off giving a disorienting, strobe-like effect. The radio blared ' _Welcome to the Jungle_ ' by Guns N' Roses louder than Sam thought possible from the antiquated sound system.

The Impala, without visible driver, revved into life. The sisters and surrounding goons yelled in fear and confusion as the Impala pursued them around the car park, her engine roaring like an enraged mama bear. " _You're gonna die!_ " screamed Axl Rose from the radio.

Sam pulled himself up into a sitting position and watched in disbelief as the car screeched to a stop in front of him and the passenger door swung open. Sam just looked on, unable to process what he was seeing.

The radio crackled back into life. A distant, still sane, part of Sam's brain recognised the song as Dolly Parton's ' _I Will Always Love You_ '. The headlights dimmed somewhat to a softer, more welcoming glow, then flashed as the engine gave a little 'come on' growl.

Shaking his head, then wincing at the debilitating pain that caused, Sam crawled from the ground and somehow managed to get into the car. The door swung shut behind him, making him start and causing his head to pound harder.

A quick burst of static and the radio started to play a familiar reggae track. As the car started to drive itself, Sam slipped into unconsciousness to the sound of Bob Marley singing, " _Don't worry about a thing,'cause every little thing gonna be all right._ "

X X X

Sam woke up in a hospital, with Dean and his father looking down at him with huge, relieved smiles.

"Quite a scare you gave us there, buddy," said his dad, as he helped him up from the bed.

Sam paled at the thought of everything that had taken place the night before. With a heavy heart, he explained all that had occurred as they made their way back to the car.

Dean snorted, "Dude, did you ever get a whack on the head."

"I know, that's what I'm trying to tell you!" Sam argued.

"My baby taking care of ya, that I can believe, little bro," said Dean, running a possessive hand across the unmarred, shiny paintwork of the Impala. "Two hot, succubus, librarian sisters having a supernatural cat-fight over your freakish bod? Nah, not so much," he scoffed, stowing Sam's duffel bag in the trunk.

Sam stared at the Impala. _It hadn't been a dream, had it?_

He glared up at his brother, intending to argue his case, when for just a split second he thought he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

In that moment he decided to keep his opinion to himself. After all, Dean was the jealous type when it came to affairs of the heart, and the Impala was the only girl his brother was ever likely to remain faithful to.

So he certainly didn't need to know she'd just winked at Sam.


End file.
